Forever Is Ours
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Pugroleplays on tumblr prompted from a prompt meme: "I want to have a baby." Mpreg!Blaine wants a baby; Kurt isn't so sure. Angst and then fluff.


Pugroleplays (tumblr) prompted from a prompt meme: "I want to have a baby" Yay, another prompt! (Keep sending me more of these, guys; it's fun!) Anyway, the first thing that came to mind with this is mpreg!Blaine, which I've never written before, so bear with me. Also, it's married!Klaine.

* * *

Blaine brought it up one night while they were lying in bed, seemingly casual and out of nowhere. However, that couldn't be further from the truth. He'd been thinking about this for just under a month now; he just had to build up the courage to say it out loud.

"Kurt?" he started, clearing his throat and wincing at how small his voice sounded.

Kurt looked up from his book and tilted his head inquisitively at Blaine. "Yes?" Blaine's hands were shaking a bit and Kurt frowned, worried. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting Kurt's questioning gaze. "Um… I just wanted to talk to you about something. And I want you to hear me out before you say no because I've been thinking about this a lot and it would mean the world to me, but I can't go through with anything unless I know you're okay with it…"

"Hey," Kurt interrupted softly, setting his book down and reaching over to grab Blaine's hand, realizing this was serious. "Honey, you're rambling. Just talk to me. I'm listening."

Blaine sighed and some of the tension leaked from his posture. He adjusted so that they were sitting knee-to-knee in matching cross-legged positions. He stared at their linked hands for a moment before speaking, not quite daring to look into Kurt's eyes. There was no easy way to say this, so he just decided to come out and say it. "I want to have a baby."

Kurt visibly tensed and Blaine's heart ached for him but this was _important _to him and Kurt had to understand that.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Kurt repeated and Blaine met his eyes, noticing the beginnings of tears in them. "Blaine, we've talked about this. You heard what the doctor said. I'm… I'm sterile," his voice cracked. "We can't… I can't… _Blaine_, we've talked about this," he repeated, the pain obvious in his voice and his face. Blaine hated seeing it there, but he needed to make Kurt understand what this meant to him.

"Kurt… I know what the doctor said, but… I want to have a family with you. Don't you get why this is so important to me?"

Kurt stared hard at him, the walls going up as he stayed silent.

"Kurt, my parents were never around. I was… I was _so _lonely before I met you. I don't want to be like my parents. I want to raise a beautiful girl or boy and make sure they always know how loved they are. I know these past few months have been hard for you, but they've been hard for me. How do you think I felt when you told me I'd never get to be a father?"

"And how do you think I felt?" Kurt almost shouted. "Don't you think I want all of that, too? Don't you think I've cried myself to sleep on the nights you work late just so you won't see it?"

"Kurt, wait, please," Blaine begged, squeezing his hands when he tried to pull away. "There are other… options. We could adopt… We could… we could…" He saw Kurt's eyes widen in realization and he hated every tear that fell from his husband's eyes. What he was about to say would hurt more than anything else.

"Blaine…"

"We could find a sperm donor," Blaine said in a rush.

"No. Blaine, _no_, we've _talked _about this." Kurt shook his head and stood up. "You know why we can't… They… If someone else…" He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his middle just as Blaine enfolded him in a tight hug. Kurt started crying into Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine's tears on his cheek and he realized this situation was hurting Blaine, too. He also realized that he couldn't stand to see Blaine like this; miserable because of something that Kurt can control. He realized that any pain it brought him to see Blaine have another man's child would only be repaid tenfold in the joy it would bring to Blaine's eyes. That bright, unadulterated, purely joy-filled smile was worth it. Blaine was worth it.

"Okay."

Blaine startled a little, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes. "Okay?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the hope in Blaine's eyes. "Okay. We… can get a sperm donor. I know how important this is to you. And… it'll hurt, but… I'll be okay. Once our baby girl or boy arrives, it'll all be worth it because they'll have your eyes."

_"Kurt," _Blaine said, choked up and smiling in awe at his amazing husband. "I love you so much," he said before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "You won't regret this, I promise."

_Two Months Later _

"Blaine? Honey, are you in there?" Kurt knocked on the bathroom door, trying again when he didn't get a response. "Sweetheart, I'm coming in, okay?" No response. He turned the knob and stepped inside the small bathroom, spotting Blaine who was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Blaine, what's that?"

Blaine looked up at him and a grin slowly spread across his face. Kurt felt his heart race. "I'm pregnant," Blaine whispered and Kurt blinked at him for a moment, barely comprehending. "I'm _pregnant," _Blaine repeated louder and Kurt snapped out of his stupor, breaking out into a grin.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed with a delighted laugh, gathering Blaine up in his arms and squeezing him tightly. "We're having a baby."

"We are," Blaine confirmed, laughing happily as Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. "And no matter what, he or she will _always _be yours. That other guy doesn't make a difference."

"_Ours," _Kurt corrected. "The baby will be ours."

Blaine grinned, that same smile that had Kurt agreeing to this in the first place, and kissed him square on the mouth, pulling back only to whisper. "Fearlessly…"

"…and forever," Kurt finished before losing himself in Blaine's kiss, knowing that their promise held more truth than ever.


End file.
